The current application seeks partial support for the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) summer research conference on Liver Biology: Fundamental Mechanisms and Translational Applications. For the past 20 years, this meeting has been held biennially and is now recognized as the world's premier conference covering all aspects of basic science research involving the liver. The conference will be held from July 6-11, 2014, in Keystone, Colorado. The main goals of the conference are to i) integrate the research advances offered by disparate areas of liver biology in order to foster new collaborative projects on both national and international scale, ii) encourage junior and early stage investigators, women and minority scientists to pursue liver research to ensure that the study of hepatic disease and biology remains vigorous and iii) accelerate translation of fundamental advances in liver biology into novel clinical treatments through the interactions of basic and clinical researchers. These goals will be achieved through specific programmatic strategies. The program is divided into nine major sessions and includes presentations from forty-seven invited speakers. In addition, these sessions will accommodate multiple short 'late-breaking' talks that will be chosen to represent the most significant and timey research advances in liver research. Preference will be given to junior, minority and women investigators. The program also provides two poster sessions for one-on-one dialogue and several additional opportunities for informal, yet intimate scientific exchange among speakers and attendees throughout the stay. Specific session topics include liver differentiation and organogenesis, regulation of hepatobiliary gene expression in health and disease, liver growth and regeneration, liver metabolism in health and disease, liver injury and hepatic fibrosis, liver disease due to genetic abnormalities, liver cancer, liver stem cells and implications in regenerative medicine and development, hepatocyte transplantation and hepatic tissue engineering and recent advances in basic and translational liver pathobiology. Emphasis is given to translational application of recent and current discoveries. Thus, the program integrates the most relevant and timely topics in basic and applied aspects of liver health and disease to promote scientific exchange, dissemination, education and collaboration and translation to patient care.